


For better and for worse

by valesweetdreams



Series: I'm not afraid of anyone but I'm always afraid (series) [3]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sequel, mentions of depression, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valesweetdreams/pseuds/valesweetdreams
Summary: After overcoming a difficult birth and a shoulder injury, Marc now has to deal with the most challenging injury he ever had in his recent career. Valentino tries his best to help him while raising their child, racing and signing a new contract.Part 3 of I'm not afraid of anyone but I'm always afraid
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Series: I'm not afraid of anyone but I'm always afraid (series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578055
Kudos: 20





	1. Marc's injury

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is the repost of the last chapter of the 'Live Without Regrets', with some changes. I decided to post it separetly because in this 'book' we will see how their lives are going with Marc's injury in this AU. 
> 
> And I also want to thank you all for reading this AU, this means a lot to me and I hope you'll be around in this story too. See you all very soon with the update <3

All Valentino wanted was to go to their motorhome, drink wine, watch cartoons with Luna and complain about their double DNF. Well, at first he wanted to complain about only his DNF and how nothing that he does is working on the bike. But Marc crashed.

And then it wasn’t looking good.

At first he didn’t realize it, he was too worried about rethinking the issues in his bike and looking to what he will brief with his team, but then he felt the pain and looked at the screen. Fuck. It couldn’t be happening again.

And now he’s in an ambulance going to Barcelona and he has no idea what to do with his life. Before going to the medical center, he asked Luca and Alex to take care of Luna. At first they weren’t sure if they would take her with them in the races this year, but they can’t spend a day without her, imagine two whole weeks… so their brothers instead of celebrating Luca’s victory had to babysit. He also forgot what happened to him, hell, like they will be able to solve the problem for the next race, so fuck it.

It breaks his heart, to see Marc suffering. He’s in so much pain, but he knows he was also thinking about the championship and the opportunity missed, about the mistake he did to crash and about all his misfortune with injuries. He had just recovered from his broken collarbone, he was relieved that he could start the season 100%, but now…

They gave him some painkillers before the initial evaluation, but it wasn’t enough, he couldn’t even open his mouth to speak and everyone was so so worried. Puig almost didn’t let Valentino in, but he couldn’t stop him, he knows he’s a stranger there, but he’s Marc’s partner, he has the right to be there. And he knows Marc will want him there with him. He won’t disappoint him, not again, not after so many fights in the past, he needs to be there for him.

They made him wait after they arrived at the hospital. They needed to make some exams to learn the extension of the injury, they suspect a fracture in the arm and giving Vale’s experience in breaking bones, it surely is. What worries him the most is the nerve, but they will only know the damage if they do a surgery, that Vale also is sure they will have to do. And it also worries him, surgery is never a good thing.

He waits for about one hour, until someone calls him. They said they put a plaster in his arm and gave him sedatives, and it’s never a good sign, well, at least he’s not feeling pain anymore, and that he’s asking for him, a little desperate. 

Valentino takes a deep breath. It is his job to make sure Marc remains calm, it already happened and now they will have to overcome this too.

He knocks at the door before entering the hospital room, they’ve been in this position before, many times. Sometimes it was him in the bed, after having a stupid crash while training, other times it was Marc, because of his shoulder or other small injury. Other times it was after their daughter was born, and it was both the best and worst thing he ever lived.

This time Marc was there, with Repsol Honda’s jacket, laying in two pillows, with his arm immobilized. He looks so young, Valentino thinks, and everything he wants to do is to hug him tight and never let him go. 

“Where’s our daughter?” Is the first thing Marc asks. It warms his heart how he thinks about her even in situations like this.

“She’s with our brothers, probably watching Frozen and eating yogurt right now”

Marc nods, still not convinced. 

“Is it that bad?” he looks down at his arm and then up at Valentino, that decides to sit in the chair that is beside the bed.

“You will have the surgery tomorrow, then then can estimate the time for the recovery”

“Hmm…” Marc is looking pensive now, not a good sign, as Valentino already knows him very well.

“You will be on the bike in no time, babe, you’ll see, when you last think you will be winning again,” Vale says, trying to cheer him up a little. They both know it’s difficult, but one can always be optimistic.

“I’ve been thinking…” he starts, but stops for a second. “Can you sit here with me?” he asks and points to the bed, moving a little to make space for Valentino in the side that is not injured. 

“Of course” he sits there, being careful to not hurt him more. In the meanwhile, Marc whines for him to put his arm around his shoulders. He does it too.

“It’s good like this…” Marc lays his head a little to Vale’s side, making himself more comfortable. “While I was making the x-ray I was thinking… if the time of my recovery is not enough for me to race this year anymore… do you want to have another baby?”

And Valentino is really not surprised with this talk, it’s not the first time that a high Marc Marquez is talking about having babies with him.

“Marc, we already talked about this…”

“I don’t remember”

“We’ll talk about it later, ok? Now get some rest, I know you are tired”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m Luna, I’m not a baby, I have a baby, I want to have more babies… ” He tries to start kissing Vale, and it’s another thing that the Italian has experience with, a high Marc Marquez also wants to have sex.

“Marc… let’s focus on getting you better, ok?”

Eventually he nodded, it’s so hard and so easy at the same time to deal with him like this, and he indeed seems like a baby, talking and trying to get what he wants but then forgetting about it and never touching on the subject again.

After a few minutes he fell asleep and Valentino wondered when he will sleep again, but really, he doesn’t care, he just wants to do what is best for his family, and right now is taking care of Marc… and, oh, he needs to talk to Luna and say to her that she should be gentle with her papa, you know how a year and a half person can be, exactly like a 27 years old one that is sleeping on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The not-so-calm before the storm

Valentino thinks he will go crazy. It’s not possible that this is happening. He thought that the nightmare of Marc’s recovery had ended months ago, when the pandemic stopped them from racing at the beginning of the year so he could make a full recovery. But no, he is standing outside the gym, with Luna in his hips and watching Marc pushing himself two days after surgery just to go out and try racing again. 

He didn’t say a word yet, he doesn’t want to fight. It’s so stressful already, but he did want Marc to just stay quiet and recover to return as soon as possible. As soon as possible not meaning next saturday.

It’s also not easy because of Luna. They do leave her some times with Luca and Alex and even with Maverick and Fabio, but being one year and half old, the little girl wants to be with her parents as much as she can. But Marc can’t pick her up like he used to and she’s already feeling it too.

It breaks Valentino’s heart that he can do nothing to make it better. He can't prevent Marc from being controlled by his team, he can't even bring the card of being his alpha because it is useless in their world, Honda doesn't care about it and Marc's contract is explicit that he does what he wants. It's good, it's everything he worked for, but in this situation Valentino wanted to be in control, to make it better for everyone. So the only thing he can do is to distract their daughter so she doesn't miss Marc this much while preparing himself to race.

The night before Saturday free practice they were watching a movie with Luna, a typical night for them, but Vale tried to argue. "Don't you think it is too soon? You can recover in one month and still come back to win the title." They are not touching, Valentino is too scared of doing something wrong and making the injury worse. 

"I don't have one month, Vale, I need to try, I feel good and the doctors also think it's ok for me to try. I need to do this, ok?"

Vale really likes his enthusiasm, but it's not the time, so much is in the game. "It’s not healthy, Marc, it can’t be healthy” 

“Trust me, ok? I can do this, at least try,” and Valentino wants to argue, he wants to tell him that it is dangerous, that he does trust him, but not in this, because in this he wants to protect him.

“Marc…” he tries again, but this time Marc interrupts him.

“No, I’m choosing this, you would do the same”

He nods, what will he do, he can’t change his mind. Thankfully Luna called them and they could finish this conversation without scaling it to a fight. But before Valentino stopped Marc from picking her up. “At least rest for tomorrow”.

Marc gets up to go to bed while Valentino picks Luna, changes her diapers, puts her in her crib and joins Marc in the bed. That night he hugs him closer, wanting to feel as much as he can.

The moment Marc was up on the bike Valentino could feel the pain. It is still so weird this bond thing that he can feel everything Marc is feeling. Once someone told him that he shouldn’t mate with Marc because it will be a living hell, especially because he is a rider too. But it didn’t matter back then and actually it doesn’t matter now, feeling what Marc feels is not the problem. The problem is the pain. He likes feeling the joy when he’s with Luna, the happiness when he wins, the concentration when he’s racing. He tries to focus on himself, his bike, his own feelings. He tries to pass some of his feelings to Marc too, but it is not enough, it won’t be enough because he can’t ride. 

When Honda released the statement that Marc won’t ride he was relieved. The Spaniard spent the whole night trying to fix his arm, they didn’t even sleep together. He texted Vale to tell him he is not feeling fit to ride, but only when it was officially confirmed that he could breathe again.

And it ended up being a good weekend. A very good weekend. The best weekend Valentino had in, he has no idea how much time. And he is  _ happy _ , happy to be on the podium again, to share it with his team mate, to wrap the day in the best way possible. But he feels guilty. He shouldn’t be happy because Marc is not there and he is suffering. He already raced without Marc, but back then, two years ago, it was different, now he has a bad injury that hurts, not expecting a baby that will be their joy. He tries not to let their personal life interfere in their professional life, they are doing it well, he thinks, so he steps up on the podium and lets himself enjoy the moments of happiness.

When he got to his motorhome to take a shower he was surprised to see Marc there, he saw him doing push-ups some hours ago and thought he was with his physiotherapist yet. 

“Mama brought us dinner to celebrate your podium,” Marc says while approaching him to give a half hug with only one arm and a kiss on the lips. 

“Well, I’m starving,” he answers, deepening the kiss a little. “No Luna?” He looks around and finds it very quiet, a thing that they don’t have if Luna is there.

“No, Mama said she wanted to spend a night with her… also to give us some privacy…” Marc starts putting his hand, slowing, under his shirt.

“You didn’t tell her your plans, did you?” Vale smirks, already feeling very hungry for  _ other things _ .

“Of course not”

“Are you sure you want to have sex with your arm like this?” He worries for a second, they are careful in the touches to not injure the arm more, but if he already did push-up what an exercise on the bed will be? And he can do all the work.

“It’s been more than a week, I think I will die if we don’t, and besides, what better gift to give you?” 

And Valentino doesn’t spend one more second and lifts Marc to carry him to bed.

“What about the dinner?” Marc asks, laughing.

“I think I will enjoy now the  _ other _ thing that your mother did for me”

And very gently, he puts Marc on the bed and straddles him. Like this he feels like they can overcome every storm that will be in their way. Together, with love.


	3. Chapter 3

This is like hell all over again. Marc wants to think he’s dreaming, that the almost unbearable pain in his arm is a thing that his own mind is creating, that in a couple of seconds he will wake up beside Valentino with the loud noises Luna is making. Then they will have breakfast, Vale will go to the gym, his mom will pick Luna and he will go to the physiotherapy. 

But he woke up to an empty bed. He wanted to look out to see where Vale is, but it was difficult to move. He blinked to wake up properly and smelled the breakfast. Poor Vale is probably feeding Luna and making food for them, Marc feels bad for letting Vale do everything, but he’s in no condition. 

He forces himself to get up, despite the pain, and goes downstairs. He will take some medicine and then, hopefully, everything will be fine. 

“Hey, you are up,” Vale realizes Marc is there and goes there to help him. Luna looks at them too from her chair. “You could have called me”

“I’m hungry,” he says, but his voice doesn’t come out as he wishes.

“Marc…” Vale makes him sit up on the chair in their kitchen.

“I’m fine,” he lies, he doesn’t have time for it, he needs to go to physiotherapy soon.

“No, you are not, I can feel it, you are in pain,” Vale says, and of course he can’t keep something as a feeling in secret from his mate. It’s all the point of having a bond.

“It’s normal, I just need some pain meds”

“Ok, I will grab them for you, but please, tell me if you don’t feel fine, ok?”

“Yeah, I’m hungry now, tho”

“You and Luna are the same, for God’s sake,” Vale says as he goes to the cupboard and grabs the meds and a plate with eggs for Marc.

“Do you need me to feed you too?” Vale smirks, thankfully he’s trying to make the mood lighter and Marc appreciates it. He laughs and forgets a little about his pain.

“The way I need you to feed me is not appropriate for when Luna is here,” he blinks, but they stop the teasing so Marc can eat. They stay in silence as Vale turns his attention to their daughter, while Marc is eating he brushes her teeth and changes her clothes.

The Spaniard decided that Vale already did enough and got up to put the plate on the sink. The moment he makes the movement to put the plate down he feels something moving in his arm. And it can’t be a good thing.

He stays there, with his healthy arm supporting himself on the sink. He wants to call for Vale but if the pain before was bad, now it was worse, now he feels like someone is taking his arm off. He decides that is it, indeed, a nightmare and he won’t wake up for it. He can’t even speak properly.

After some minutes, probably, he felt something grabbing his legs. He looked down and saw his daughter, the beautiful human being he created, the person he would do anything for, that he would give his life to protect her, looking up at him with her big brown eyes that matched his. He wants so badly to pick her up and kiss her little chubby face, and on top of the pain he wants to cry because he can’t, because he failed her in injuring himself.

“Vale?” He manages to say, he knows he is probably feeling it too. “Can you pick Luna up, please?”

“Marc…” He can hear that the Italian’s voice is also broken. But he does what he says.

“And call Santi… we need to go to the hospital again” 

Santi is the person he trusts the most in his team, and he needs to let them know that he fucked it up. If Puig didn’t fire him before he will definitely do now. He starts freaking out because he is the team’s hope and they made it very clear that he should heal the fast he can so he can go back on the bike again. He needs to be there to win this championship too.

Vale takes the lead and does everything. He guided him outside the house, he stopped somewhere to leave Luna safe, probably with Alex and Luca. His luck is that they are in Spain, as they decided to spend the time of Marc’s recovery there. The ride to the hospital in Barcelona was painful and at the same time he was worried because Vale was driving and talking on the phone at the same time. He can’t blame him, he’s the one responsible for him and Marc knows that the Italian feels like it is his obligation to take care of him. 

No one at the hospital questions when Vale is the one who talks about what is happening and is the one signing the papers for the exam. It’s actually the right thing, an alpha doing everything for his omega and in normal conditions Marc would have hated it, but now he’s thankful that he has his partner by his side.

When he’s waiting for the x-ray, Vale is laying on the bed with him. He wished that the Italian could take away all his fears, but he can feel he’s scared too. How couldn’t he be? It is his life too. But Marc is a little relieved that they are doing this together, he has no idea how he would react if he didn’t have Vale by his side, he’s not strong right now, but he will try to hold on on his family.

Being someone important, the result of the x-ray came quickly. Marc is already used to this, so the time inside the machine is not a problem anymore, but the time of the waiting is bad, so bad.

“Unfortunately the titanium plate was damaged and we’ll have to perform another surgery,” Dr Mir said, and Marc’s world fell apart. He had an idea before, that this was bad, but listening to the words was much much much worse.

He’s not ready. What if his career is over? What if he will never be able to be on a bike again? What if he will not be able to hold his daughter again because he will spend months, even years, recovering for this? This is bad, he knows, he can feel it, he can feel it because he can’t move his arm, because the damage there was worse than they thought at first. 

They quickly prepare him for surgery, another thing he is used to. And this time the last thing he saw before closing his eyes and let the anesthesia take over is Vale’s face, crying. He’s crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a long fic in which Marc won't suffer... but the real life Marc doesn't make it easy for me...


	4. Chapter 4

Valentino was with the message already written: he’s not going to race in Brno. 

He’s supposed to go into an airplane tomorrow so he can continue his season, his last season as a Monster Yamaha rider. But how will he keep like this? Luna is sleeping in his arms, tired after crying for minutes. He’s sat with her in her nursery, in their Spanish home. He’s tired too, he had to calm her down before sleep, because she wanted her papa and he couldn’t give her cuddles the way he used to do before. It’s been only two days since Marc had his second surgery and Luna was feeling it. He is at home, but he slept during the whole day, so their daughter is missing him.

Marc himself was feeling bad. The pain medicines were keeping him sleepy, and when he isn’t sleeping he’s in pain. Valentino knows how hard it is to recover from a surgery and you need 100% of the support. That’s why he needs to stay, he can’t focus on himself while his partner is in pain and their daughter needs him. He needs to stay with his family, this is much more than the feeling he has for racing, much more than the love he has for his bike.

He puts Luna in her crib, she’s growing up and soon they’ll have to change to a big girl’s bed. Her room in their house in Italy is bigger, and he sighs thinking about it, they were supposed to return there for Marc’s recovery and his come back on the bikes in the Ranch, but everything went apart and they need to change their plans, maybe for the rest of the year. Thankfully Luna doesn’t wake up once she’s down, and Vale can go to their room to check on Marc.

Marc is awake and trying to sit by himself.  _ He’s so stubborn _ , Vale thinks, and that’s his quality and biggest defect. It’s what makes him win, it’s what made them never give up on their love, but it’s also what brought him, them, to this situation.

“Let me help you, why didn’t you call me?” He asks, finally putting Marc in a comfortable position.

“Didn’t want to wake Luna up… how is she?” Marc’s voice is better, but it breaks Vale’s heart to hear it so small and fragile, a counterpoint to his so agitated way to live life.

“She’s good now, she just misses you”

“I’m sorry”

“It’s ok, Marc, it’s not your fault, you didn’t ask for it”

“Ok”

And this time Valentino was surprised, he was expecting him to argue and continue this conversation, it’s not a Marc thing to just say ‘ok’ and leave it behind. He doesn’t point it out, there’s no need to start a fight when the situation is like this.

“Do you want something?” He asks, he’s tired too and really needs the sleep, but he will do anything if Marc wants.

“Just the painkillers… and a cuddle”

Valentino goes to the kitchen to grab the medicine and some cookies, just in case. When he comes back Marc is looking around the room, with curious eyes.

“Why are your clothes still in the wardrobe?” Marc asks. The Italian then sighs and sits on the bed in order to look at him in the front.

“I’m not going, Marc, the message is already written, I’ll tell the team tomorrow. I can’t leave you two alone,” he’s being honest.

“Vale, we already discussed it, remember? When you didn’t want to go racing because the doctor said I couldn’t travel, what did I say?”

Oh, he remembers very well. Now they have their perfect and healthy baby girl, but the weeks before she was born were very difficult for them. As today, he didn’t want to leave them alone, and Marc was the one who convinced him.

“You said that if I wanted to see you happy I should go racing”

“Exactly, and I still feel the same… so, please, make your bag and go to Brno, this is the best thing you can do for me,”

Valentino thinks for a while, trying to remember what else happened that day, when Marc said he still feels the same. “If you still feel the same, you don’t need to feel guilt,”

“Vale…” and he knows Marc doesn’t want to go there, but if he wants to play this card, he needs to be honest too. “I feel bad because of Luna, I don’t want to see her sad, and I know she needs me, and I was so stupid to fuck it up even more and now I can’t even take care of my own daughter,”

“That’s why I need to be here, love, so  _ I _ can take care of you two,”

“You already are, Vale, and my mom will be here, it’s just four days, I know you love racing, I would be there if I was able to,” this time it’s Valentino who doesn’t want to admit what he’s feeling. He doesn’t want to let anyone else take care of Marc or Luna, he doesn’t support the idea of another person doing his job. He never thought he would think like this, that he would put family before race, that he would be  _ jealous _ of other people taking care of  _ his _ people. 

But Marc asking him to go and do what he always did, his whole life, he can’t say no. Again. In fact he can’t say no to Marc, and the Spaniard knows it. Valentino thinks he will go crazy.

“Now, come here, I need the cuddles now,” Marc points between them with the hand of his good arm.

“You are too bossy for someone who was dying with pain two hours ago,” he says, climbing on the bed. Since Marc injured his arm they changed their sides on the bed, so Vale can cuddle him on the good side. Before laying down he stole a kiss, he needs to admit he misses those intimate moments, but for now he’s happy to give Marc what he needs, and if it is to just stay close on bed, he wants him to get better as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer


	5. Chapter 5

Valentino is really wishing for his mind to focus on racing. But as he lays his feet on the circuit this Thursday he can see that it will be hell and for once he should not listen to Marc. He shouldn’t have been here, his place is beside Marc and he is injured at home. Oh, and his place is also beside Luna, who’s also at home, with her grandma taking care of her. He should be taking care of her.

Instead he needs to dribble reports and other people he has no idea where they come from, or if it is allowed to have this many people in the paddock. It’s not his lucky day because he has to be in the official press conference.

He goes straight to his motorhome. Their motorhome. It’s empty and clean, probably Uccio made someone clean it for him, and it’s very thoughtful, because they are living the entire season there and he doesn’t have time to clean it himself, but it was supposed to be already messy because they have a kid, a toddler that loves to play with everything she has at the same time and then leave them behind. He doesn’t want to stay here alone, but he needs to. He just calls Marc to know how it’s doing at home and then he needs to go face the reality.

Marc is cheerful, he says Luna is excited to watch the race with him, then he puts her on the phone and Vale’s heart breaks when she says ‘miss you dad’. Probably he stays there talking to them for longer than he intended to, because Uccio knocked at his door to warn him he is already late.

They walk to the press conference room, without interference because all the reporters are already there. And he’s thankful for it, because they walk in front of the Repsol Honda’s motorhomes. And instead of Marc’s 93, there’s Stefan Bradl’s 6, and it makes Valentino sad, he likes Stefan, he really does, but he wishes Marc was there. He wishes that in the morning both of them complain about the fact that Marc needs to leave to go to his motorhome and put on his team’s shirt and leather.

When the press conference starts, the first question is for him. He thinks that maybe it is about his podium last race or about his feelings on the bike or about the memories he has with the Brno circuit. But no. It is about Marc.

“How is Marc feeling about you coming here this weekend?”

Well, before answering Vale thinks, at least they are missing Marc. Some people made unfortunate comments about Marc's injury, saying that it happened to him because he’s an omega and omegas are not supposed to race.

“He actually encouraged me to come here, he’s happy that I can race this weekend”

Other people on social media also said that now Marc is in his right place, that he was supposed to be at home forever. But Valentino thinks that these kinds of people are less than the ones who wish him a fast recovery and say that they want to see him back on track again. He’s the world champion, he won the title after coming back, he had already proven that he can do it, and people must respect him for it.

“Another question for Valentino,” he tries not to sigh, there’s other riders there, why all the questions are for him? More than 20 years doing interviews and press conferences and he still got annoyed when the questions are about his personal life. He and Marc try not to talk about them, only show Luna when they are on the podium, and be the professional they are in the paddock. “A source told us this morning that the true reason why Marc is not racing is because he’s pregnant again, can you confirm it?”

How can it be possible? Vale thinks, who imagined it? And are they publishing it? Or are they waiting for him to say something? Or is it just the mind of the people that think Marc was supposed to keep having his kids and that’s what he does? Many things pass in his mind while he’s trying to form proper phrases inside his mind.

Instead he starts to laugh. Maybe it is the best way for them to understand that it’s bullshit. Well, he is Marc’s alpha, afterall he is the best person for them to ask about it, but the mere idea of it being considered by the press makes him angry. It is his personal life too. At least they are not bothering poor Alex, that needs to know and tell everything about his brother.

“No no, Marc injured in the first race and had two surgeries to fix it, it’s exactly like Honda released. And anything concerning his health will be released by them, we are partners, yes, but this is our personal life,” he wants to keep giving them a lecture, but another report interrupts him.

“And you don’t have the intention to have another child while he’s out?”

It’s an innocent question, he wants to think, it’s not like they are trying to provoke him, are they? They just want to know. But this is not a place to talk about gossip, this is about racing and bikes and performances and expectations. Not. About. His. Fucking. Life.

“Look, I was just saying that this concerns only about our personal life,” he looks at the Yamaha PR who’s giving him his look of ‘careful with what you’ll say’, and he tries to calm down, he doesn’t want to have any problems with Yamaha, especially now that he’s trying to sign that contract with Petronas. “No, we are happy with Luna and we are focusing on our careers now, Marc especially on getting fit to be on the bike as soon as possible,” he answers instead. He doesn’t feel good saying it, he wants to yell and punch at someone, and tell them to take care of their lives.

Thankfully after this they dropped the subject, probably pleased with his answer. He could talk about his bike and answer the fans questions. At the end he had fun, and almost forgot that he was pissed off before.

That weekend passed impressively quickly, he had some difficulties, as always in those circuits, but he managed to finish in the Top 5. He was having a brief with his team after the race, discussing what happened and what they can do for the next race in Austria, an update is scheduled for them and he needs to test it on friday.

But his mind is not there, he is thinking about Marc and Luna, and that in a few hours he will be in an airplane to Spain to see them. He doesn’t care that it will tire him as on Wednesday he will have to fly to Austria again, he only needs to see his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: the unfortunate Austrian GP


	6. Chapter 6

Marc woke up that day feeling strange. His arm still hurts because of the surgery and he was alone with Luna. His mum finally left his house, trusting him to do basic things by himself, it’s not like he can’t change Luna’s diapers or make her food with only one hand, he’s a parent, he can do two things at the same time. He was happy that he could have freedom in his own place, but a Sunday morning is not a time to stay at home, especially during the summer.

And Valentino is getting ready for his race. Marc is not sure if this feeling is because he is envious, he wanted to be there too, getting ready for another battle, maybe relaxing with a blowjob - they’ve done it countless times - and then forget everything and ride. Or because he just misses Valentino and wished he was there with him.

He made them breakfast and went to the room to watch the warm ups. Luna was laying by his other side, on the good arm. She’s been very good since he was injured, he’s not sure if she understands, but she knows that papa is hurting and she needs to take care of him.

Marc felt something on his stomach when the time for the MotoGP race was approaching. Valentino called him and it helped, he and Luna wished him good luck, and he didn’t comment on the feeling, he only told him to enjoy and have fun. Valentino promised he would.

He knows that Luna loves to watch dad racing, but sometimes it’s too much information for her one year and half little brain and she fell asleep before the start - the lunch they had before helped too, she likes to sleep after it and Marc is proud that she got the siesta tradition. So he lowers the volume of the TV and tries to imagine what he would do if he was there.

The race started and he was trying to follow both Vale and Alex. But then that feeling returned, he was feeling an impulse to turn off the television and it was news to him. The lap nine started, he saw Johann overtaking Franco, Vale already passed the straight and was heading to turn 3, but then the two riders fell and their bikes continued the trajectory. The camera changed and he saw the red flag. His heart was beating fast. He was sweating and trembling. Luna changed her position on bed, now facing the other side, sleeping peacefully. He thought he was going to pass out because of the coming panic attack.

And then the TV showed it.

The bikes almost touched Valentino, for centimetres they did not crash on him.

What did just happen?

Suddenly he feels alert. He must do something. Call someone from Yamaha to know how Valentino is? Call Valentino? Call Uccio? Call someone from Honda? The TV shows the Italian going back to the box and getting out the bike, then they show Maverick and he’s pale, he also almost got touched and Marc wonders what Fabio is thinking.

He carefully gets up from bed and starts pacing. The TV keeps showing the incident. And every time he sees it the bikes are closer and closer to Vale’s body. He can’t stand it anymore and turns off the TV. If it was him he would go back and race? Of course. But why is he feeling that Valentino should be kept safe?

Oh my God.

He almost lost Valentino today.

And is this what they do? They scare the people they love? 

He looks at Luna. She has both of her parents doing a dangerous thing around the world. She doesn’t need the fear of losing one of them. But what is he doing to her? She can’t play with him the same way as before because he has a fucking arm injury. Doing what? Racing motorbikes.

He turns the TV on again. They are preparing to restart. Vale seems calm. Marc takes a deep breath. Everything is going to be fine.

He picks up his cellphone and types a message. “ _ I’m so proud of you, ly” _

And he has an idea while he watches Vale having a good restart and overtaking, gaining positions and riding like nothing happened. He smiles, but he’s still shaking. It’s not a thing you forget that easily.

  
  


He never used the position of ‘Valentino Rossi’s omega’. He doesn’t like it, he’s Marc Marquez, he has his own name. But today he needs to do it. He knows Vale won’t give him a proper reply until he’s settled in his motorhome, and today everybody will want to talk to him, the heart he received when the race finished was good, but not enough. He  _ needs  _ to see him, especially that they agreed that this week Vale wouldn’t go home because the next race is still in Austria.

So he called the company Valentino rents his private jets from, he knows he has the authorization to do everything in his name. “Hello? It’s Marc, Valentino Rossi’s omega, I need a private jet as soon as possible,”

He hears the person on the other side typing. “Departure and destination?”

“Barcelona, Spain, to the Red Bull Ring, in Spielberg, Austria,” he explains while making a bag for Luna, he doesn’t need other clothes, he can wear whatever Vale has there. And he  _ needs _ to get there today. The woman asks him another questions and he’s grateful that he used Vale’s credit card last week to buy new clothes for Luna or he wouldn’t have known by heart the number.

“Ok, your plan will be in the airport in one hour, sir,”

“Thank you,”

He turns off the phone, checks if Vale didn’t send him another message and goes get Luna ready. She’s eating an apple and is very interested in it. “Luna, baby, look at papa,” she does, “we are going to get a plan, ok? To see dad, and you need to be a good girl during the fly, ok?” She nods. Sometimes he doesn’t know if she understands everything, but they want to talk to her like they do to other people and not use a baby voice, after all she’s also a human being.

“Let’s go,” he picks her up with his left arm, putting the bag there too. His right arm protested, there’s been only two weeks since the second surgery, but he decides to ignore it. His heart is still beating fast and he knows he will only calm down after he sees Vale.

  
  


It’s growing dark when they arrive in the circuit. Everything is calm because there’s less people this year. Luna is in her stroller, he can’t carry her all the time, so when he arrives in the motorhome he leaves her in the bottom of the stairs and goes up to knock at the door. Yes, he won’t bark in without calling first.

But Vale wasn’t there.

“When will we find him?” He asks Luna, but she’s more interested in the colors around her.

He also looks arounds. It’s weird being there in normal clothes, he’s always with his Honda logo. So he can look for him in the Yamaha garage. He thinks Vale is there because he loves his bike. He knows that after today he won’t retire and it won’t interfere in his new contract, because he knows him, because  _ he _ is like this too, if he could he would’ve already returned. So it’s very likely that he will be with her.

He arrives in the Yamaha garage and goes in the back door, some people saw him, but thankfully no one stopped him, it’s actually very easy to spot him because of Luna. He stops when he sees the lights on, the other people are already gone, they probably just finished the briefing, and Vale was there. His smell felt so good in the air, and only the presence in the same room made Marc start to calm down, finally.

He unbelted Luna’s stroller and whispered to her. “Look, go give dad a hug,” and helps her down. In her toddler way, she runs to him. Marc watches her. Vale has his head down, and Marc would pay to know what he’s thinking. Luna reaches him and touches his legs.

Marc holds his breath. Vale looks at her and smiles. Everything is happening in slow motion. Vale picks her up and looks back. Marc smiles at him. In other times the Italian would probably be mad at him for not staying at home for his recovery and tiring himself doing everything by himself, but right now he couldn’t care less, because he really needed his family with him.

And this time he got what he needed to feel better. And now Marc feels better too.


End file.
